


Spoopy Pumpkins

by erenkillthemall



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Halloween Prompts, Jack get angry, Jack's eyebrows, Jack-o'-lanterns, M/M, Mark's great carving skills, but its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenkillthemall/pseuds/erenkillthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt,<br/>Imagine your OTP carving pumpkins of each other.<br/>As well as this one<br/>Your OTP has just carved pumpkins. When person A leaves the room, person B throws out the innards of the pumpkin. Person A returns and is upset because they were going to use the innards in a recipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoopy Pumpkins

Mark had looked at the pumpkin he had carved, him and jack had to carve their pumpkins on different day due to the fact that they each had different schedules to keep. Mark hoped Jack wouldn't take to much offence to the pumpkin. He had done it in likeness of the Irishman. Mark set it out on the porch for all to see and went about making some food.  
Jack returned home awhile later, he took a notice to the pumpkin near the door, it had large eyebrows and looked perpetually angry. Jack sighed and walked inside. "Mark, what's with ye pumpkin outside?" Jack called from the door way where he was taking off his shoes. Mark's head popped out from the kitchen doorway, there was little powder on him.  
"Well I carved it in likeness of you." The Korean male smiled, showing all his teeth. Jack put his ands on his hips.  
"Me eyebrows aren't that big." The Irishman pouted at what he saw as a mockery "And I'm not that angry."  
Mark walked over to Jack and kissed his brow "They are, but they fit you." He said softly "And I know but I figured I had to make him scarier, so I made him have your so called game face."   
Jack gave Mark a light shove to the chest. "That's not very nice of ye Mark." He gave a glare at the pinked hair man, who just gave a smile in return.  
"Come on Jack you did the same thing to me a year ago." He gave Jack a pointed look and Jack looked away scratching at the back of his neck.   
"Still-"  
"Nope fair is fair love. You have to deal with the consequences of your actions." That didn't stop Jack from muttering at him under his breath as Mark walked back to the kitchen. "What was that?" Mark looked back at the other.  
"Nothing." Jack said and walked tot he couch to see if Gravity falls was on or something.

Over dinner Jack remembered something "Mark? Did you save the insides of the pumpkin." Jack loved to cook stuff his Ma had taught him with the insides of the pumpkin.  
Mark looked a bit bashful "Uh no..." He muttered  
"Mark! We save that stuff every year! How could ye forget?!" The green haired man glared at the other. "Are you trying to say ye don't like me cooking!?"   
Mark quickly waved his hands in front of him, he loved Jack's cooking especially the seasonal stuff. "No, I love your cooking, I just forgot."   
Jack had no reason to be upset, but he had a tough day and was hurt that Mark would forget to save what he saw as the most important part of the pumpkin. Jack stood "Ye do, Ye hate my cooking." The green haired man turned and walked away to their bedroom and shut the door.  
"Jack!" Mark got up and immediately followed the Irishman. "Jack, honey come on open the door."  
A muffled no was heard from within. "Jack please, you know I love your cooking if I didn't I wouldn't eat it so much." Nothing was heard in response Mark sighed. "Look, I'll go out tomorrow and we can get any pumpkin you want."   
Jack opened the door "Ye promise?" The Irishman looked at him with such hopefulness that there was no way Mark could have said no  
"Of course I do, now come on lets go finish dinner before it gets cold, I've also had baked you a cake." Jacks face lit up at the thought of cake, he hugged Mark   
"Ye are the best." He ran back to the kitchen, leaving Mark to laugh at the adorableness of his boyfriend.  
"You can only have it after you have finished your dinner." A small whine was heard but Mark knew he would finish his dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> It will also be posted on my tumblr, if you want to check it out. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/denmark-is-amazing


End file.
